Kasih Putih
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: kisah hidup seorang Ichigo kurosaki dan Rukia kuchiki di sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar dan sedikit cerita masa lalu mereka. Warning : *mungkin* OOC, AU, gaje dll. Summary gaje. RnR please.


Kasih putih

Hahay semua... bertemu dengan Ai lagi di fic terbaru Ai tentunya. Kalo soal fic Ai yang Cinta segiempat kayaknya Ai belum bisa update. Heheh... gapapa kan? Ai tiba-tiba aja terinspirasi ama fic ini dari laginya Glen yang 'Kasih putih'. Waktu Ai selesai ngerjain tugas bahasa inggris di laptop *laptopnya minjem papi* langsung aja Ai ngetik fic ini juga *benernya nggak boleh, cuz bentar agiy ulum XD*. Ok nggak usah banyak ocros lagi. Yok mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : kisah hidup Ichigo kurosaki dan Rukia kuchiki di sebuah mansion yang lumayan besar dan sedikit cerita masa lalunya. Apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka di saat sekarang dan masa lalu mereka? Warning : Ichigo POV, *mungkin* OOC, AU, gaje dll.

Disclamer : Bleach original masih punya Tite kubo-sensei. Jadi kalau saya mengaku-ngaku jangan di hiraukan. Karena saya adalah orang yang agak gi *brak* -di lempar sepatu ma reader gara-gara banyak ocros-

Rating : T *aku nggak tega kalau aku buat fic IchiRukia ratingnya selain rating T*

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ichigo kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki *hidup IchiRuki* -ngibarin spanduk IchiRukia-

Kasih putih *one shot*

Sedalam yang pernah ku rasa

Hasratku hanyalah untukmu

Terukir manis

Dalam renunganku jiwamu jiwaku menyatu

Namaku Ichigo kurosaki. Seorang laki-laki berumur 27 tahun yang tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar *bisa di sebut juga mansion* dan hanya tinggal bersama istriku tercinta yang bernama Rukia kuchi... eh... maksudku Rukia kurosaki. Kami hanya tinggal berdua karena baru dua tahun kami menikah. Ya... dua tahun, dulu aku menikah pada umur 25 tahun dan Rukia baru berumur 23 tahun. Kami memang termasuk pasangan mudah. Aku tidak tau kenapa kita bisa di temukan kembali ketika beberapa tahun berpisah gara-gara tempat kuliah yang berbeda.

Sungguh karena apa aku bisa bersama dengan Rukia sekarang? Dulu aku dan dia hampir setiap hari bertengkar gara-gara masalah sepele. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah bahkan tidak di tempat-tempat umum lainnya *seperti mall, jalan, taman bermain dll* kami selalu bertengkar. Tapi... sekarang, sama sekali tidak pernah ada perdebatan seperti dulu. Setiap pagi aku selalu di bangunkan dengan rayuan kecil agar aku bisa terbangun dan segera bekerja. Aku pun tidak terlalu terganggu kalau setiap hari di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu *hehehe...*. Asal kalian tau saja, aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintai Rukia itu pada saat kami berpisah, tepatnya waktu kita kuliah.

Tapi waktu dan takdir kembali mempertemukan kami lagi. Seperti dulu kami pertama kali bertemu. Di pinggir sungai dekat sekolah SMA Karakura, di sana kami bertemu kembali ketika Rukia pulang dari kuliahnya. Aku masih melihatinya yang sedang duduk sendiri di pinggiran sungai itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Cantiknya, manisnya dan kelembutan senyumannya yang selalu aku lihat kalau aku sedang bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat lebih dewasa sedikit.

Hatiku terasa senang sekali kalau aku mengingat-ingat masa-masa laluku dulu. Ternyata kata teman-teman dan keluargaku benar. Aku dan Rukia tidak bisa di pisahkan begitu saja oleh ruang dan waktu. Buktinya, kami sekarang bisa bersama dan menyatu. Bahkan untuk selamanya *semoga*.

Biarkanlah ku rasakan

Hangatnya sentuhan kasihmu

Bawa daku penuhiku

Berilah diriku

Kasih putih di hatiku

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebelum aku berangkat bekerja, aku selalu mendapatkan pelukan dan bisikan-bisikan kecil yang membuatku enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan mansion yang telah ku beli ini. Rukia selalu memelukku dan membisikiku kata-kata yang menurutku manis saat aku mau berangkat kerja. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab sebisaku.

"Ichigo... nanti kalau kau pulang dari kerja, tolong belikan susu buat ibu hamil dan makanan buat makan malam ya, kau mau kan, sayang?" katanya sambil memelukku.

Ya... susu untuk ibu hamil. Sekarang Rukia sedang mengandung anakku, dan umurnya sekarang sekitar 9 bulanan. Perutnya sudah membucit besar. Jadi mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan anak kita yang akan menemani dan meramaikan kehidupan kami beberapa puluh tahun ke depan.

"Baiklah... jaga dirimu dan jaga calon anak kita dengan baik ya, aku pergi dulu," kataku sambil mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar mengikutiku sampai gerbang. Ku masuki mobil BMW yang biasa ku pakai untuk berangkat bekerja dan membuka kaca jendelanya. Aku melihat Rukia yang sekarang sedang berada di ambang gerbang mansion kami dan dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis sekali. Aku ikut tersenyum dan segera menjalankan mobilku menuju tempat kerjaku.

Kucurahkan isi jiwaku

Hanya padamu

Dalam air itu

Kau bawa selamanya diriku

Aku memandangi dokumen-dokumen yang berada di depan mataku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pigora foto ukuran agak kecil yang berada di sebelah laptop yang ku pakai untuk bekerja. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat foto yang ada dalam pigora tersebut. Fotoku dengan Rukia yang sedang berbulan madu di Hawaii. Sungguh kenangan yang sangat indah bagiku dan bagi Rukia *tentunya*.

Mengingat-ingat masa bulan maduku dulu. Aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Ada kesan lucunya, romantisnya, dan tak lupa kesan pertengkaran di antara kami sebelum melakukan... ehm... rahasia. Itu privacyku, jadi kalian tidak boleh mengetahuinya *hehehe...*. Paginya setelah melakukan 'itu', Rukia berteriak sangat kencang sekali karena dia melihatku tidak mengenakan pakaian dan tidur bersamanya. Sungguh lucu sekali, padahal baru kemarin menikah, masa' dia sudah lupa? Setelah ku jelaskan akhirnya dia malu sendiri. Mukanya tiba-tiba merah padam dan dia mempererat pelukannya pada selimut tebal yang menutupi kami berdua.

Lamunanku terbuyarkan karena ada orang yang mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mata sebentar untuk menstabilkan pikiranku. Setelah merasa kembali ke dunia nyata, aku melihat orang yang berada di depanku. Di sana ada Tatsuki, Renji, Ishida, Toushiro dan Byakuya. Hey... Byakuya? Tumben kakak iparku ini datang ke ruanganku *meski satu tempat kerja, tapi nggak pernah bertemu sama sekali kecuali waktu rapat*.

"Kurosaki... cepat, Rukia-chan sudah mau melahirkan," kata Tatsuki dengan nada cemas.

"Melahirkan?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alismu.

"Iya, baka jeruk... istrimu itu mau melahirkan anakmu," kata Renji yang sekarang berada di samping Tatsuki.

"Kau tadi menghayal apa hah? Sampai-sampai ada telefon dari pak direktur *baca : Byakuya* tidak kau angkat?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tak lupa bergaya cool.

"Tadi aku dapat berita dari Ishida," kata Byakuya sambil melirik ke Ishida dan tentu saja gayanya masih tetap cool.

"Hime-chan tadi menelefonku, katanya Rukia-chan mau melahirkan," kata Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Dan aku dapat telefon dari Momo-chan, bahwa sekarang Rukia berada di rumah sakit Karakura di nomor 145," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke sana dengan segera," kata Tatsuki sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku berdiri tapi belum bergerak sama sekali. Kelima orang yang berada di depanku wajahnya berubah menjadi sebal, apalagi Tatsuki. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan marah. Loading lamaaaaaaaaaa...

"APA? RUKIA MELAHIRKAN? AYO CEPAT PERGI," teriakku sambil berlari seribu langkah untuk mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

Kelima orang yang berada di belakangku *karena sudah ku tinggal* cengo sebentar dan tentunya loading sebentar lalu ikut berlari mengikutiku. Sebelum itu, mereka sempat menggelengkan kepala barengan.

Biarkanlah ku rasakan

Hangatnya sentuhan kasihmu

Bawa daku penuhiku

Berilah diriku

Kasih putih di hatiku

Aku menunggu dengan panik di depan pintu UGD yang berada di RS Karakura ini. Setelah lama di taruh di kamar 145 *emangnya barang* akhirnya Rukia di larikan ke ruang UGD untuk di lakukan persalinan. Meski semua orang yang berada di sekitarku menyuruhku untuk tenang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kakiku tidak mau berhenti melangkah dan keringat dingin terus meluncur melewati dahiku.

Teriakan-teriakan Rukia membuatku semakin takut dan tidak bisa tenang. Tidak terasa, lama kelamaan aku menggigit ibu jariku dan terus menggertakkan gigiku. Kaki, mulut dan pikiranku sekarang tidak bisa tenang. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah mepersiapkannya semuanya dengan baik, tapi pada akhirnya rasa takut menguasai diriku.

Aku baru bisa berhenti melangkah, menggertakan gigi tapi masih berpikir ketika aku mendengar teriakan tangis bayi yang memecahkan keheningan *padahal tadi Rukia teriak-teriak* di depan ruangan UGD. Semuanya yang tadi duduk sekarang berdiri dan segera mendekat ke arah pintu. Semuanya sudah menunggu dokternya keluar dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Rukia dan bayiku sekarang.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan seorang yang sedang memakai baju serbah putih sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kami semuanya yang berada di depan pintu. Dia menutup pintunya kembali dan menghadap ke depan.

"Maaf, siapa tuan Kurosaki itu?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Saya, dok... bagaimana keadaan Rukia dan bagaimana keadaan bayi saya?" tanyaku paniknya 100%.

"Bayimu? Itu bayi Rukia kalee," kata Renji.

"Diam," kata Tatsuki sambil menyikut pelan perut Renji.

"Bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Inoue sambil menggengam tangannya erat-erat *karena takut nanti kalau bayinya bencong kayak Yumichika bagaimana jadinya nanti?*

"Semoga saja perempuan... kalau sampai laki-laki bisa gawat," kata Hitsugaya masih tetap cool.

"Memang kalau laki-laki kenapa, Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo yang dari tadi diam.

"Kalau bayinya laki-laki, nanti jelek kaya' ayahnya, tapi kalau perempuan, nanti cantik kaya' ibunya," kata Byakuya ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Benar sekali, Kuchiki-san," kata Ishida ikut-ikutan juga.

"Sudahlah... nggak penting banget sih, sekarang bayinya cewek apa cowok, dok?" tanyaku tak menghiraukan kata-kata orang yang ada di sekitarku.

"Selamat... bayi anda sangat cantik, rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti anda, tapi agak krem dan matanya seperti ibunya, anak anda perempuan Kurosaki-san, dan istri anda sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil lagi kok," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih... um..." kataku bingung karena belum mengenal dokter tersebut.

"Unohana, Unohana Retsu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Unohana-san, sekarang saya masuk dulu ya," kataku sambil memegang kenop pintunya.

"Silahkan."

Dengan segera aku dan beberapa manusia yang dari tadi menunggu Rukia di luar langsung masuk dan ikut-ikutan mendekati Rukia.

Di sana aku melihat Rukia yang sedang menyusui seorang bayi yang sudah di balut dengan baju khusus bayi yang baru lahir. Benar apa yang di katakan dokter Unohana tersebut. Rambut anak perempuanku berwarna kuning agak krem dan aduh... kenapa matanya terpejam, aku jadi nggak bisa melihat bola matanya nih.

Aku mendekati Rukia dan mengelus pelan rambut anak perempuanku. Rukia melihatku dan tersenyum manis. Dia kelihatan sangat kecapekan tapi sangat bahagia. Lalu setelah lama tersenyum padaku, sekarang dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak kami yang sekarang sedang ia gendong.

"Ada ayahmu di sini, nak... cepat buka matamu," kata Rukia lembut dan sedikit menggoyangkan gendongannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata anak kami terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan matanya yang amat-sangat indah di mataku. Matanya hampir sama dengan mata Rukia. Warnanya dan sinar matanya, semua hampir sama dengan Rukia. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat matanya. Rukia tersenyum melihat aku bengong melihat anak kami. Tak lama kemuain matanya tertutup kembali, mungkin karena dia terlalu silau untuk melihat cahaya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat Rukia sejenak dan melihat anak kami sejenak. Bergantian seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Sampai pada akhirnya sikutan tangan Renji membangunkanku dari dunia khayalku *kapan khayalnya?*. Aku menarik nafas dan kembali menghembuskannya. Lalu dengan muka serius aku memandang Rukia.

"Aku masih bingung kalau tentang itu..." kataku dan itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Dasar..." kata mereka semua kecuali Rukia.

"Hm... ada yang punya inspirasi?" tanya Rukia dan melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling, "Nii-sama, anda ada inspirasi?" tanya Rukia pada Byakuya.

"Bukannya lebih baik yang menamai anaknya itu ayahnya," kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin. Semuanya mengangguk mendengar pendapat Byakuya.

"Baiklah..." aku kembali berfikir kembali. Mataku bergeser ke sana-ke mari sambil terus berfikir, "Eika..." kataku pada akhirnya. Semuanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eika... Eika kurosaki... hm... sepertinya pantas," kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari aku ke anak kita yang baru ku namai dengan nama Eika, "Eika... selamat datang di keluarga Kurosaki," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Eika yang sedang terlelap di pelukannya. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia melihat Rukia yang aura ke ibu-ibuannya sudah terlihat. Aku kembali mengelus pelan rambut anakku itu.

Senyuman yang jarang ku berika sepada orang-orang di sekitarku sekarang selalu terukir di bibirku. Sejak kedatangan Eika di keluargaku, semuanya jadi berubah. Rukia semakin menyayangiku dan tak lupa menyayangi Eika juga. Setiap hari setelah pulang kerja, aku selalu di sambut dengan senyuman manisnya Rukia. Berangkat kerja, aku mendapat kecupan sesaat dan pelukan serta rayuan yang sering dia lakukan. Tak lupa tangisan Eika, tawanya dan igau-igauannya setiap hari saat aku berada di rumah dan itu selalu menemani hidupku. Aku senang dengan semua ini. Semoga saja hidup ini terus berlanjut seperti ini sampai akhir hayat nanti.

^_OWARI_^

Kyaaa... lagu sama isi ceritanya nggak nyambung banget ya. Gak apa lah, yag penting aku udah mencoba membuat song fic. Nggak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Aku mempunayi prinsip jangan menyerah sebelum melakukannya. Ya... karena prinsip itu, jadilah fic ini. Mungkin kalo aku pikir-pikir ada yang agak ke rating M ea. Tapi gak apalah, yang penting nggak jadi kan? Semoga saja para readers mau mereview fic Ai yang aneh nan nggak sempurna ini. Mohon di makhlumi ya *nunduk-nunduk*. Ok... nggak banyak ocros lagi... akhir kata...

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
